


sickness as old as time

by NotSummer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Everyone is an idiot, F/M, Fluff, Poor Doctor, Theron is an idiot, Writing Exercise, cipher is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cipher Seventeen has been spending far too much time in the Alliance's medbays. She's been having these odd symptoms, and the medics have began giving her these looks. </p><p>She idly wonders if she might be dying- it would explain the look of helpless despair people have been giving her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sickness as old as time

"Symptoms?"

"Light nausea, explainable euphoria, heart palpitations, increased pain tolerance. I ran blood work, and it seems dopamine, vasopression, and adrenaline levels are all elevated as well."

"... You're a mess, Cipher Eleven."

"Wait, so what's wrong?"

"Out."

" _What's wrong?_ "

"Just get out"

"But-"

"OUT"

 

"Agent Shan, what can I do for you?"

"Doctor Vajj. Cipher sent me?"

"For the love of- Tell her to stop bothering me.

"What? But, I've never seen her panic like this before."

"She can figure it out herself. There's nothing wrong with her."

"She said some of her symptoms were beginning to interfere with her duties."

"Only as much as she lets them."

"Ugh. Kriffing Imperials. I didn't expect her to slack like this, not after she pledged to use all her contacts to aid the Alliance. I'll speak to her. If she wanted out of the Alliance, she could have just said so."

"Agent Shan, wait! Come back! Ugh. Idiots, the lot of them."

 

"Vajj! Why did you tell Shan I'm shirking work?"

" _Augh!_ Cipher, please put the vibro down. I said no such thing."

"Explain why after coming here, he started dropping hints about getting me to leave."

" _I'm not paid enough for this poodoo_. I didn't say that. I said your symptoms are controllable."

"You never even told me what was wrong! How do you expect me to control them?"

"Force. You really don't know?"

" _NO, I don't_. Otherwise, I wouldn't  _be_ here."

"Kriffing nine hells."

" _WHAT?"_

"Just... Nothing's wrong, Cipher."

"But you're looking at me like I'm a drowned Nexu kitten."

"Vajj? Where are you going?"

"To ask for a Force-Forsaken raise for putting up with the sheer amount of idiocy I put up with!"

"But I just want to know what's wrong..."

 "Look it up on the holonet!"

 

" _Ktah._ "

 

"Agent Shan! Wh- What are you doing here?"

"Doctor Vajj was bothering the Commander, figured you had something to do with it."

"Me? But... I mean- No! No. Ahem. It wasn't me."

"You alright? You look panicked. Well. As much as an Imp might- I can never really tell."

" _I'm fine._ No need to worry. Not that you'd- Nevermind."

"You're one of my agents. It would compromise a mission if you weren't okay, and you've been acting odd all week."

"Oh. If that's all then."

"Cipher?"

"Nothing. I'm headed out. I heard rumors about... Belsavis. Yeah. Belsavis."

"Alone?"

"I can handle myself, Agent Shan."

"... Did I say something? Cipher? Cipher!  _Imps._ "

 

"Hey, Vajj."

"For the seventeenth time, Agent Shan, she's stable. I'll comm you when we bring her out of the bacta tank."

 

"You're awake. What happened?"

"Detonator had a timer. Didn't defuse it in time."

"Everyone was out. Why didn't you evac?"

"Agent Shan, I didn't realize you _cared_."

" _Shab_ , would you just cooperate? Force, you Imps are kriffing impossible."

"Karking nine hells, you Pubs are all scum. I wanted to know who set it, and that would have been easier had the device still been intact."

"That's a lousy excuse for a reckless move. You could have been killed."

"It was a calculated risk."

"That's a load of _osik_ , Cipher."

"I lived. Doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it _does_! Just... be careful next time."

 

"Cipher?"

" _What_ , Vajj? Trying to sleep."

"He came in every day while you were in the tank."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, you were talking in your sleep."

"Ktah."

"What does that mean anyway?... Don't glare like that, I control your pain meds."

 

"Alright, get your shebs out of here. Most annoying patient I've ever had."

"Vajj, you know I'm your _favorite_."

"Don't make me laugh. Agent Theron! Cipher should still get heavy bed rest, a light duties. Help her back to her quarters."

" _Traitor._ "

"Sure, Vajj."

"I _don't_ need help."

"Doc's orders."

" _I can walk on my own_."

"Right. If you can make it to the door I won't bother you."

"You might as well lea-  _OUCH_. Stop laughing, sleemo. PUT ME DOWN."

"Well, I'd hate to see the great and terrifying Cipher Eleven fall on her face again."

"This isn't funny."

"Yeah, yeah, keep sulking."

 

"Dare I ask why you have a dislocated shoulder, Agent Shan?"

"Cipher insisted I was hovering. Which I wasn't, in case you were wondering."

"Of course not."

 

"Vajj, have you seen Theron?"

"He left not ten minutes ago. Why did you dislocate his shoulder?"

"Because I hadn't had a moment alone for three days straight."

"Oh, and I thought you might have enjoyed that. _Put the vibro away_."

"I shoved him out my door and he tripped over the threshold."

"Oh good."

"Good?"

"You're prone to violence."

"You think I'd...? No! I'd _never_ hurt him, not on purpose."

"You ever going to tell him that?"

"Heh. No. Completely one sided."

"For an intelligence operative, you're pretty damn blind."

 

"Cipher? What are you doing in here?"

"None of your business."

"It is, actually."

"Oh really, Shan?"

"Cipher, if you're injured or sick, I'd like to know."

"Right. Have to make sure your assets are all mission ready."

"That's not why, Cipher."

"Don't lie."

"I wouldn't lie to you. Don't give me that look. I wouldn't."

"Stop denying it. I'm Imperial."

"I really don't think I'm the one doing all the denying here."

"Theron... I... I have to go."

"Cipher! Wait!"

 

 

"Vajj? You called me down here about my blood work? Oh. Vajj didn't call me at all, did he?"

"No, but you've been avoiding me for a couple weeks now. Why are you running?"

"No reason at all, Agent Shan."

"Heh. That's a load of osik. I promised I wouldn't lie to you. You could at least do the same."

"Why should I do that?"

"Don't be an idiot. You know why."

"I... I can't. Don't ask me to, please."

"Why not? What are you so afraid of?"

"Of... Nevermind."

"Cipher, wait! Force, but you're so difficult. What did the the Empire  _do_ to you?"

" _I'm_ difficult?"

" _Yes!_ And Force help me, but I care about you, and all you do is try to run away."

"You... about... _me_? But-"

"Karking hell, Cipher. How did you make it in Imperial Intelligence?  _Yes_ , I care. Did you think I didn't?"

"I... did not allow myself to entertain the possibility. There was no-"

"Shan? What are-  _OH._ I'll uh. I'll just be going. Apologies, Agents. Good day."

"... Theron?"

"Hmm?"

"I... I care about you. Too."

"I know."

"You don't have to look so _smug_."

 


End file.
